


Power

by aurorasbutterflies



Category: ATEEZ (Band), EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha Choi San, Alpha Im Changkyun | I.M, Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Park Seonghwa, Alpha Qian Kun, Alpha Song Mingi, Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kang Yeosang, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Omega Jeong Yunho, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Kim Hongjoong, Omega Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Liu Yang Yang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorasbutterflies/pseuds/aurorasbutterflies
Summary: Alphas were given Gifts to protect their race, but it seems like they aren't the only ones that have Gifts."Power is for the strong and weak alike. Used for different purposes, to protect or to provide."
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and welcome back to Power! So I have finally made the decision to bring this book over to AO3! If you are from Wattpad then welcome back, if you have just found this book while being bored at 3am then hello and I hope that you enjoy the book! 

To all of my Wattpad readers, I'm sorry that I had to unpublish this book that many of you love, but I promise that it'll be worth it! Unfortunately that means that this book was most likely deleted from your libraries. 

Now one major thing I want to stress on is that the updates will be slow since I have to rewrite the timeline and edit parts of it both on Wattpad and on here.. So if you liked a certain ship or how they were, do not complain to me about it; don't like it, don't read it.

And if you have read my announcements before, you will already know that I screwed up the timeline for the story and will have to rewrite it in order for it to make sense. I would explain it further but it would just end up spoiling the story.

𝙶𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚙𝚜:  
𝐀𝐓𝐄𝐄𝐙  
𝐍𝐂𝐓  
𝐄𝐗𝐎  
𝐌𝐎𝐍𝐒𝐓𝐀 𝐗  
𝐁𝐓𝐒

WARNINGS:  
𝐀𝐃𝐔𝐋𝐓 𝐂𝐎𝐍𝐓𝐄𝐍𝐓  
𝐀𝐃𝐔𝐋𝐓 𝐋𝐀𝐍𝐆𝐔𝐀𝐆𝐄  
𝐁𝐋𝐎𝐎𝐃, 𝐆𝐎𝐑𝐄

Enjoy:)

CREATED IN EARLY FEBRUARY OF 2020 

AO3 VERSION COMING IN FEBRUARY OF 2021

All Rights Reserved  
WARNING: Adult Content, Mature Scenes, Adult Language, Blood, Possible Gore, etc. 

*I do not own the characters, all events in this story is fiction, no intention to harm the artist: only made for pure entertainment for fans.

Based off of and inspired by the omegaverse.


	2. beginning

The breathless shouts makes the olders chest tense up with anxiety. He grasped the two youngers hands tightly, pulling them along. Away from the yells, away from the fire, away from their home. They can still feel the searing heat from the fire that was flickered alive, can still hear the painful cries and terrified screams. 

"Where are we going hyung?" One of the boys asked, the older didn't answer. 

It was like this for a while, the two boys asked questions and the older never answered. The crisp autumn air pinched their skin with the coldness, making them shiver. Their scattered breathes freezing into the air, making it into smoke. Both of the younger boys' hair was pitch black, easily blending in with the night. But the older had blonde hair, making his hair shine white in the moonlight. An easy target for the predators that are hunting them. 

After hours of running from their burned and torn down pack, the three boys eventually stopped running. The youngest of the three was whimpering from the cold, the middle was relied on to comfort him. 

"I want to go home." The youngest whimpered, the oldest only sighed sadly at the statement. "I want to go back too. But we can't, not anymore." The blonde said, the other boy sat there silently listening to their conversation. The thirteen year old is aware of what has happened, but the eleven year old hasn't. And he knows that the older is trying his best to save them, to protect them. 

They were the only ones able to escape. 

The blonde boy kneeled in front of the other two, touching their cheeks gently, a habit that was gained over the two years of knowing each other. His icy blue eyes studied both the thirteen year old and the eleven year old. His mouth opened to say something until an arrow was shot between him and the two boys; like a barrier. His eyes widened at the shot, his head turned to see a man holding a crossbow; three wolves stalking up behind him quietly. 

"Mingi, Seonghwa; run!" The blonde screamed, the boys got up running away from the others, the blonde behind them. 

They went as fast as their bodies could let them. The two younger boys, despite their status and ranks, weren't mature enough to transform into wolves. The blonde could, but his wolf was weak from the Wolfsbane poisoning that was thrown onto the pack grounds before they could run. The blonde caught sight of the borders line from their pack to No Man's Land. It was hills of rocks, no entrance or exit, except for pack members of its pack. This was the emergency secret way for the pack members. Unfortunately, they were all born and raised there, except for the blonde. 

A cry came out of the oldest, falling to the ground from the sudden impact, an arrow sticking out of his thigh. Seonghwa and Mingi stopped as they saw the older wolf fall, they were about to help until they saw the unsaid threat in the blondes eyes. The cold grass started to wither as the blonde was able to stand up again, as if he was full of strength again. 

He grabbed Mingi and Seonghwa, hauling them up onto the entrance of the hills as the howls grew near behind them. He started to push them up to start climbing, another cry came when he was shot in the shoulder blade, right above his heart. He stumbled against the rocks, immediately losing strength in the arm which almost made Mingi fall, until Seonghwa grabbed the back of his shirt. 

"Jun! What are you doing?! You have to get up!" Seonghwa yelled, the blonde looked up the younger. Tears filling his eyes, he gave a sad smile to the younger, "I did my job protecting you two; now you must protect yourselves." The blonde said, his blue eyes starting to glow. 

Seonghwa's eyes widened as the wolves crawled up right behind their Protector. Mingi started to sob at the sight. "Live." The blonde ordered to the two. As the wolves started to make their way towards the Protecter, about to attack, they flinched and fell to the dying grass; crying out in pain. 

Seonghwa hauled Mingi up behind large boulders, to only watch as the blonde started to take away the literal life force of others, making his last stand, protecting the young Alphas. The wolves transformed, becoming human again; fighting against the blonde with their own abilities. 

"An omega with one of the most deadliest powers is trying to protect the Alpha's that are fated to die. I could laugh at this sight." One of the Alpha's spat, as the blonde fell onto his knees, losing consciousness due to excessive power usage. 

"He should've just stayed as a good omega." Another spat. 

The wolves started to slowly surround the omega, the two young Alphas only sat there in shock. Seonghwa started to feel Mingi tremble next to him as the blonde started to thrown down alphas below them. 

"Jun! Jun! Dejun!" Mingi screamed out, tears streaming down the boys' face. Seonghwa just grabbed the younger, turning him away from the scene and hugged him; protecting him from the scene that a thirteen or an eleven year old shouldn't have to witness. After screams started to fill the air, Seonghwa hauled up the younger and made their way down the rocky hills. 

Leaving behind their home, their friends, their parents, their Protector to burn to the ground.

9 Years Later.

The pink headed omega stood silently watching the scenery that surrounded his families territory on the balcony. His light hair tickling his eyelashes. The air swayed with the movement of his fingertips, he smiled at the sight of a rose floating in the air due to his gifts. A sigh left his lips into the warm air, waving his hand once more: guiding the floating rose back onto his hand. 

"Hongjoong! Hongjoong!" Chaeyoung called out from below, the pinkette looked down to see the beta waving at him. "What is it?" He asked loudly for her to hear, his voice gentle as water; putting the rose down onto the rail. 

"It's your parents, they have come back!" The beta called out, Hongjoongs brown eyes widened at the message. The pinkette ran back into his room, going through the pack house to see his dads at the entrance, talking with their Second in Commands. 

"Dad! Papa!" The young wolf called out, both Alpha and Omega looked to see their only son running towards them. Their serious facade melted away into bright smiles, embracing their son. The Omega pulled away to take a look at his son. 

"How are you Joongie? Have you been eating properly? You look a tad bit thinner-" The Omega kept rambling until his mate huffed out a chuckle and kissed his temple.  
"Jin, he is fine. Look at him! There is nothing wrong. I made sure to have Jungwoo and Taeil look over him properly. And I'm sure the others would make sure he would fine." The Alpha laughed, Hongjoong sighed in relief at his father's words. 

"But Namjoon..." The Omega whined, hugging the pink haired omega even tighter; if that was even possible. 

The Alpha, Namjoon and his mate Seokjin went to a diplomatic meeting with the neighboring packs about rumors of sudden attacks towards other packs; killing hundreds. The last time this occured, no one believed it, and it costed the Night Fury Packs' entire pack destroyed. That was nine years ago, Hongjoong was only twelve when it happened. 

They went to see if they can do anything to prevent anymore packs to be killed off like the last one. But no one has any idea who is behind it, they come and go in shadows. 

Just like they did in Hongjoongs dreams. 

When the attack on the Night Fury Pack occured, Hongjoong was sleeping, until he woke up screaming. He wouldn't talk for three days and hardly ate due what he witnessed in his sleep. The young boy, at the time, saw himself in someone else's body, holding a younger boy to prevent him from seeing a Protector being taken away by the wolves. 

The Stormen pack was never the same and neither was Hongjoong. Namjoon and Seokjin tried their best to figure who was in that dream, but all that came up was rumors of the Alpha's son and the Second in Commands kid. But both were confirmed dead with everyone else.

What worried them more was how Hongjoong was able to see it, only mates can connect mind links to see through each other's eyes. If their son was able to see it; then he has already saw through to his mate, a boy that was already dead. 

Jin hugged Hongjoong again, kissing the pinkette's temple, "I was just worried." Jin mumbled, everyone that was there smiled at the scene. Namjoon was smiling until it froze onto his face, his ears picking up on slight movements outside of pack grounds. 

"I'm ok dad-" Hongjoong was cut off by Namjoon, running towards them. "Everyone get down-!" He tried to reach his mate and son but it was no avail. 

The explosion by the entrance threw Namjoong back, tearing Seokjin and Hongjoong away from each other. Glass shattered and the ceiling fell, smoke and dust blew into the scene from impact. The Second in Commands, Yoongi and Hoseok, hit the foyers stairs; groaning from the impact. Namjoon laid on the marble flooring, a few feet away was Seokjin under the rubble, and Hongjoong in front of them. 

Screams echoed through the territory at the bombing, feeling the impact due to the pack links. 

But no sound came from Hongjoong and his parents.


	3. battlefield

Wolf and human silhouettes crept out from the forest; immediately attacking pack members, aiming to kill. The Alpha blinked away the bleariness, liquid running down the temple of his head. He turned to see his members running towards them, he then heard whimpers erupt next to him, he turned to see his mate clutching his stomach about ten feet away. 

"Jin- Seokjin!" The Alpha called out, he crawled to his mate, noticing blood pooling around him. 

His son no where to be seen. 

"Alphas! We need to get you out of here!" Yoongi and Hoseok running towards them but Namjoon's head only buzzed at the statement, his eyes still trained on his mate. "My son. Hongjoong, where is he..?" Namjoon trailed off, trying to stay awake. 

"Wonho and his mates, Minhyuck and Hyungwon, have him. They're taking him out of the territory as we speak." Yoongi explains, helping the Alpha and his mate up from the rubble. "We need to get Jin to Taeil immediately, he's losing too much blood." Hoseok said, grimacing at the omega's wound, blood soaking his own clothes. 

Screams echoed from outside making the Alpha growl; his people are dying, getting slaughtered and he can hardly move on his own. More pack members ran into the once entrance, stepping carefully over the destroyed pieces; coming to the Alphas aid. 

"Call the other packs immediately." He ordered, his eyes turning pure silver which made some members step back into submission. "The packs have already been informed, they set out their squadrons and should be here within the hour." Chaeyoung answered, helping Yoongi hold up a passed out Seokjin, trying to be careful of his wound. 

"Make sure they are notified that my son is going into No Man's Land." He mumbled out, his eyes slowly starting to droop, slowly losing consciousness. 

[]

Hongjoong opened his eyes, whimpering from the sudden bright light. He felt weight on his back and knees, he looked down to strong arms holding him protectively. Hongjoong looked behind the broad shoulder to see the pack house's front yard decimated. The pink headed omega blinked away the tears of pain; seeing his home and members being slaughtered to pieces. 

"Hongjoong, I need you to stay awake for me." A soothing voice said, he looked to see Hyungwon in front of him with Minhyuk next to them, killing wolves to prevent the others from attacking them. 

"It hurts." The omega whimpered, the strong arms held him tighter after a shockwave, from an attacker, hit them. "I know. We're almost out of the territory." Wonho explained, running full speed with his mates next to him as he held onto the young omega. 

The borderline for the territory came into view and they slowly halted making Hongjoong confused at the sudden slowly pace. Wonho put Hongjoong down carefully, making she that he doesn't collapse."Please be safe; both of you." Hyungwon said, hugging Wonho and Hongjoong, trying to not cry. "I'll come back. I promise." He said, kissing Minhyuk and Hyungwon gently, they then turned and hugged the Alpha's son. 

Wonho picked Hongjoong up again, running through the border; leaving both of his mates behind. Most likely never coming back, for the sake for the future of the pack. 

[] 

"Alpha, wolves have been seen running through the forests area." Yeosang reported, the said Alpha looked up from his book with a raised eyebrow at the sudden report. "Explain." He ordered, Yeosang nodded in compliance. 

"Seemingly around two hundred wolves ran through the ground around thirty minutes ago. Just ten minutes ago, two wolves were running away from that same direction." The brunette explained, the Alpha fell silent, "an attack?" He mumbled to himself at the possibility. 

The door barged open to reveal Hendery breathing heavily, a slight panicked look evident on his face, "Alpha, there were a signal for help from the Stormen Pack, packs in surrounding areas are coming as we speak. Around fifty are reportedly dead so far." The other alpha explained, the Alpha's hands tighten on the book; making him slam the book down onto the desk. 

"Those two must've been of high ranks in the pack." The ravenette murmured, he looked up to the two, "Hendery, watch for more reports of what'sgoing on, I want every detail on what's going on. Yeosang, get Johnny, Mingi, and Changkyun down there immediately. Have Kun and Taeyong find those two runners, they won't survive in No Man's Land for long." He ordered, the two nodded, bowing before their Alpha. 

"Yes Seonghwa." 

[]

His heart beated rapidly in his chest, the adrenaline spiking at his frantic thoughts. The cool wind blew onto his face, harshly without even command. Wonho ran right beside him, as Hongjoong's Protector, he needs to ensure the safety of the younger. The growls surrounded the two wolves as they ran faster through the forest. 

An arrow flew by Hongjoongs head, directly into the trees trunk on his left. More arrows flew, then the plasma blast from a beta behind them struck the ground right next to the two wolves' feet. The blast made them fly many meters ahead, a cry came from Hongjoong as he landed on his shoulder. A grunt from Wonho as he manged to break his fall with a body roll, Wonho helped the pinkette get up, standing to only see them surrounded. 

"Wonho." Hongjoong whimpered, gripping the alpha's shirt tightly behind him, Wonho only held onto the Alpha's sons wrist. "When I tell you to run; run like hell." The Protector ordered, Hongjoong already knew where this was going, and he shook his head frantically. "Not without you. You gave your mates-" 

"They both knew how this would end, Hongjoong." Wonho explained softly, giving the smaller a small smile. 

Hongjoongs dark eyes widened, tears filling up his eyes. A sob escaped through his thick lips, Wonho's heart cracked at the sight. Wonho has been protecting the younger for ten years, ever since he was eighteen and Hongjoong was twelve. He saw the boy grow up right infront of him, he helped the pinkette control his powers. He was there to see the blood, tears, and smiles from the younger. 

This will be the last time he will be able to protect him. 

"That's so cute, Protector. I've seen this before with another Protector and two boy Alpha's. It only ended in vain." A sinister voice rang in their ears, a sick shiver ran down Hongjoongs back; he has heard this voice before. 

"Those two still lived, Dejun did his job. He died heroically." The man scoffed at Wonho's words. "An omega should stay as an omega." He growled, the wolves around them growled too. 

Wonho turned to Hongjoong, his dark eyes meeting the younger ones, "run." Hongjoong immediately let go of his strong grip on the older, starting to sob, backing away from him. But he listened in the end, turning to the direction that they were running towards, quickly leaving the scene. He jumped through fallen trees and through the bright green grass. 

"Get that bitch." The man growled, Wonho immediately attacked, grabbing one wolf and slamming him into another. He grabbed his knife, stabbing a beta in the throat; taking it out and throwing it to an alpha that was about to shoot him. 

Abruptly a wolf slammed into him, having Wonho fall to the ground. But he kept fighting, taking his last stand; for the sake of his pack and its future. 

[]

Mingi, Johnny, and Changkyun ran through the forest, following the frightful screams that echoed in front of them. Changkyun's heart pounded in his chest at the thought of this pack being torn apart. Someone there is important to Changkyun, if they die; so will he. 

Rain was flourishing due to the storm that was created. An alpha noticed the rogues running towards the heart of the battle and immediately charged at the three. Mingi and Johnny took a defensive stand until the alpha cried out in pain, clutching his head. They both stood up straighter at the scene, turning to see Changkyun holding out his hands, shadows creeping out from below him, his eyes pitch black. "Make sure not to use too much power." Johnny warned, the younger nodded numbly. 

The three alphas immediately went to assist the crippling pack, Mingi transformed into his large wolf, tearing through the attackers. Through the thick rain, blood, and sweat, Mingi was suddenly hit with the scent of vanilla and cherries. He abruptly stopped when he heard a scream, turning to see an alpha pinning down an omega. He snarled at the sight, pouncing onto the Alpha throwing him off of the omega. 

The omega shivered at the sight, wanting to tear off his skin for that alpha touching him, his distress made the rain come down harder. Mingi tore off the head of the alpha, turning to the omega to see if he was hurt until he stopped in realization. 

The scent was on him. 

He took in the sight of the omega, his blue hair darkened due to the rain, sticking to his forehead. His large shirt sticking to his body like a second skin, his tall lean body shivering at the scene he just witnessed. His wide eyes met with Mingi's wolfs silver ones, instantly, he felt warm and safe; like he was home. 

"Mate." The omega whimpered out, spite the screams and heavy rain; Mingi heard it loud and clearly. 

[]

Johnny threw down another alpha, their weak powers futile to Johnny's strength. Another jumped onto his back, biting into his shoulder blade, making him grunt from the force. He grabbed the head of fur, tossing them over his shoulder. But they just kept attacking him over and over. 

An arrow landed into his shoulder making him cry out, a alpha was about to pounce on him until a blast of purple flames threw the wolf back. Immediately the scent of lavender filled his senses, the alpha immediately relaxed. "Ten." He whispered, he looked to see his mate with his out stretched hands, using his rare Gift. His omegas violet eyes meeting his bright silver ones. 

The said ravenette immediately ran over to Johnny, kneeling in front of him; trying to stop the bleeding. Electric shocks trailing after every skin contact. The rain was pouring harder than before, so loud that the alpha couldn't even hear his own thoughts. 

"What are you doing here Ten?" Johnny asked loudly as Ten started to stop the bleeding. "Stormen pack signaled for help, my Alpha assigned me to help." The smaller responded, Johnny growled at the mention of his packs Alpha. 

"You could get hurt." Johnny said, Ten only gave him a mocking smile. "Well you're here too." He pointed out, snapping the end of the arrow off, making the alpha cry out. 

[]

Changkyun frantically ran through the battlefield, trying to find him; trying to see if he is safe. Soon enough he spotted the younger, he stopped, his beating heart crawling up his throat. Just the sight of him was enough for the alpha, he is safe. That is what matters. 

He took a sigh of relief until a sharp pain emerged, spreading quickly throughout his head. Changkyun groaned in pain, holding his throbbing head; falling down onto the blood soaked ground. Whispers echoed into his head, memories, nightmares. He blinked away the tears to see the man that ruined his life. The sinister wolf only grinned down at the damaged alpha. 

"How have you been, Changkyun? Funny seeing you here after so many years." Changkyun only screamed from the pain, making everyone around him scream in agony too. Blood started to drip down his nose as his shadows started to seep out from underneath him, lunging at every angle: growing from the blood. 

The nightmare has only just begun.


	4. will

Kun knelt to the ground, Taeyong closely behind the alpha. He gingerly touched the ground and immediately started to relive the events that has occured, watching as the two werewolves they're looking for ran past where they were currently. "They were definitely here. It seems like an alpha and another werewolf." Kun explained, Taeyong thought for a minute. 

"You don't know the other wolfs ranks?" The silver haired omega asked, Kun shook his head, wiping the dirt off his hands; getting up next to Taeyong. "Usually I'm able to tell what rank they are but I can't for some reason with this one." The alpha explained, the omega nodded. 

Yelling and screams erupted, making the two rogues snap their heads towards the noise. Kun and Taeyong looked at each other then started to head in that direction. Taeyongs eyes widened in realization, "Kun-" It was too late, sharp blades of metal attacked them. 

They immediately separated trying to find cover. Taeyong cried out in pain, kneeling onto the forest ground, clutching his stomach that started to bleed. Kun immediately regained his senses from the shock, going to the omega, and checking the wound. The metal sliced his stomach, creating a gash that was five inches long and a little too deep. 

"Shit we need to-" The older boy shook his head. "No, we need to find the two werewolves." Taeyong cut him off, Kun looked into his eyes, reluctantly agreeing. 

He helped the older stand up, walking towards the screaming that eventually stopped. The omega gasped as the alpha's eyes widened at the sight. Around a dozen werewolves were on the ground, all dead and torn. They had deep gashes similar to Taeyongs but more deadly, clearly killing them. Then there was one of alphas Kun saw, the one that was with the pinkette. He was against the tree, blood soaking his clothes from all of his wounds, blood running down his chin from his mouth. Based on how high his levels were; he was a Protector, Taeyong realized. 

Protectors are elite werewolves, ranging alphas to omegas who has extraordinary powers and gifts. They usually help protect a pack or more specifically the heirs of that pack that they are assigned too. They are also known as Guardians or Sentinels. 

Kun let Taeyong lean against a tree as Kun crouched down in front of the fallen alpha. Just as he was about to check his pulse the Protector grabbed his wrist making both wolves flinch from the sudden action. The wolfs eyes opened, to see the alpha and omega standing there. 

"H-Hongjoong." The wolf coughed out making Kun furrow his eyebrows and turned to Taeyong. "H-help h-him please-" He continued and started to caught up more blood. 

Kun started to transfer energy to the alpha, but it didn't work. The Protector was still going to die no matter what they do. 

"I'm sorry." Kun whispered, the alpha just smiled at the other. 

"P-please p-protect h-him.... tell them- I-I'm s-sorry I couldn't-" he started to cough up more blood, tears started to rise in the omegas eyes at the sight. 

"I will." Kun whispered, the alpha gave him a small smile of relief but then fell slack once his eyes closed, his large hand falling limp in Kun's. Taeyong covered his mouth to muffle his sobs. Broken howls rang throughout the forest, making the scene in front of him even worse. He had two mates based on the different howls, the omega noted. 

And those mates will never be able to say "I love you" to him ever again. 

[]

Hongjoongs thoughts were running faster than his feet were. His heavy breathing was tearing his throat apart, from the lack of moisture. The growls and howls closely followed behind him as he ran through the forest. He yelped after tripping, falling down a hill, making him cry out in pain due to his already dislocated shoulder. 

He stumbled up after hearing the wolves stopping at the edge of the hill that he just fell down from, he picked up his pace through the forest. Suddenly a heavy weight tackled him to the ground, clawing his waist. The wolf flew off of him due to the abrupt impact after Hongjoong fell towards the ground. He groaned in pain and looked up to the see the wolf get up as well, their eyes vicious with bloodlust; Hongjoongs blood. 

The wolf leaped up at him and Hongjoong kicked out his foot immediately, following was a loud crack from the wolf. The pink haired omega broke the wolf's jaw. 

Hongjoong got up, stumbling away from the scene. His vision getting more and more blurry as time went by, signaling that he's losing consciousness. He fell onto his hands and knees as he started to grow weaker. Growling started to surround his small frame making him whimper in fear. 

Suddenly, the growls turned into cries of pain, heat licked Hongjoongs body gently, surrounding him completely. He looked up in confusion and his dark eyes widened at the sight. 

Bright beautiful blue flames swarmed his vision, he then saw a figure running towards him but it became dark before he could mutter a word. 

[]

"Fuck, what the hell happened here? I'm gone for the meeting and I come back to this." Jungkook muttered in disbelief, Jaehyun looked around as the storm raged on in the pack. Black smoke started to erupt, surrounding a part of the pack house where the battle was strongest. 

Jaehyun sighed at the sight, "whatever is going on we need to stop it immediately. Jongho, get into the pit and dismantle the main fighting, Kai help him get there." The alpha ordered, Jongho and Kai, who stood next to them quietly, nodded and grabbed the younger making them both disappear into thin air. 

"So how do you want to play this out?" Jungkook asked, looking towards the older, Jaehyun thought for a minute. "Easy: find your Leaders and nephew, make sure those fuckers burn, and raise hell." He stated, Jungkook smirked at the other alphas wors, his eyes glowing blood red. 

"Oh I can do that, just don't tell Namjoon."

[]

San blinked away the harsh tears that burned in his eyes at the screams of pack members. He breathed heavily, the iron scented air filling his lungs making him want to gag. His dark eyes scanned the chaos that is laid out in front of him; trying to find the source of the wolves' sudden madness. One minute they were fighting and the next they fell to their knees screaming while blood poured out of their eyes, some even dying immediately.

His eyes narrowed to see a man looming over an alpha, the alpha's senses went into shock. San's eyes widened in pure horror at the scene shift of a battlefield of bodies on top of bodies. Bile rose up from just glancing at the scene, everyone was gone, just him and a older boy that looked familiar. 

"San you just run! I'll find you, I promise I'll come find you-" 

"San!" Scents of oranges and chocolate snaps him out of that scene back to see his mate standing in front of him. 

"San!" Wooyoung called out again, shaking the alpha out of the nightmare. "Are you ok? Your storm is starting to get worse, if you don't control it soon; it'll wipe out the whole field." Wooyoung pointed out, the alpha looked out to see the battle continuing. 

The older pointed to the two alphas a few meters in front of them, one standing over the crouching one. "There. They're the reason why-" Wooyoung already nodded at his mates words and told their other pack warriors, who were waiting for orders, that stood next to them. After Wooyoung finished speaking, they all dispersed to let all leading pack warriors know. 

More wolves from different packs erupt from the forests making the defenders of the Stormen Pack sigh in relief. Ten was able to help Johnny up after healing him, Mingi and his newly found mate met up with the other two. Jongho started to tear through the crowds of wolves, aiming right into the middle of the black shadows. Kai and Jungkook following closely behind, blood, stones, and fire burning behind them. 

"Is this you doing this?" Mingi asks Ten, the omega only shook his head in disbelief. "I could never do this." He whispers in pure shock as the raging power that was being emitted in the shadows. 

Adding the scene and his thoughts together, something clicks into Johnny's head, he turned to the other three, "it's Changkyun. If it's him..." Mingi's eyes widened at the olders suggestion finishing his thought, "... then he's here too." Both alphas transformed into their wolves and ran back into the battlefield; leaving both of their mates to help protect others. 

[][][]

San started to have the thunder rumble louder than before, lightning crackling and booming against the darkening skies. A tunnel through the stormy clouds started to form. The winds started to pick up hashing as the rain started to again and faster than before. Next to him, Wooyoung had torn up metal from the fallen entrance of their pack house starting to surround them to finally finish their attack. 

"San. Will you be-" San looked at his omega with a shaky gaze, "I will be fine." He assures, but his mate wasn't convinced in the slightest, but due to circumstances; he let it go. 

"I just need a little more power." The alpha mumbled under his breath. San's hands started to shake from the amount of power surging through his body, he knew it was going to cost him a lot. But the cost of him doing nothing would be much worse, not just for him, but for everyone he ever cared for. Lightening started to strike the grass around them, making wolves fly from the sudden impact when it struck next to them. 

Another omega stood at a hill top, watching the battle as it is showcased. An alpha ran up towards him as the omega studied what San was going to do. 

"Sir, Alpha Chanyeol and Jooheon entered the battle grounds, Ten is dismantling the ambushers as well." Lucas reported, the older omega turned to the tall alpha. "I understand. As soon as that alpha releases the thunder strike; make sure to close your eyes." The omega murmured, the alpha bowed in response. 

"Yes Baekhyun." He murmured, going back to the rendezvous with fellow pack warriors from their pack. 

Lightning cracked against the sky, havinv the sky turning almost black with every strike. Baekhyun turned back to the sight where he looked at the alpha, sighing at the sight, nibbling on his lower lip. "Sannie, what would your parents do about this if they were still alive?" The omega murmured to himself, watching as the black haired alpha raise his hands towards the sky. 

[][]

Warm liquid fell from San's ears, his eyes blurring to the point where he only saw shapes and had his ears ringing. The thunder boomed echoing through the battle grounds, San's body started to shake more as he felt the electricity course through his body. Even for an alpha, this power is too much to handle. 

"Wooyoung now!" The alpha screamed, Wooyoung immediately rose up his hands making the metals rise after San's words. San's hands fell from reaching up to the sky, aiming to the metal that Wooyoung formed, screaming from the pain. Lightning shot down and followed his actions, screeching past him, hitting the metal dead on. 

On impact the wave of lightning spread across the battlefield quickly. Thunder tumbled through the air making it static. Lightning struck at wolves and the grounds alike, blowing up spots in the grass like mortars and having people being blown back. Jongho and Jaehyun was blown back from the epicenter by the lightning; making them get thrown into the forests. Kai and Jungkook paused in surprise by the sudden strike. 

The lightning struck the man making him lose concentration of his nightmares and let Changkyun go, having the young alpha sob in relief from the sudden loss of pain. The shadows sunk back into the alpha, who slumped because of the exhaustion. Mingi and Johnny who were making their way towards the other alpha got a hold of him quickly. Before anyone could recover from the sudden strike, a light brighter than the sun flashed into all of the wolves eyes, flames erupting quickly after. 

The man that had control of Changkyun got up, ignoring the pain that that shocked through his body. His eyes narrowing at the sight of light and flames, "the Phoenix and his bitch is here." The man hissed, he turned to his second in command. "Retreat for now." He snapped, the alpha nodded and started to order the ambushets to back off from the multiple packs that started to enter the Stormen Pack grounds in assistance. 

The man turned to Changkyuns unconscious body who was being taken care of by two other alphas meters away. He grinned at the youngers state. "Until next time boy. You win this time, I'll be back for you though." He murmured, going into the shadows with the others. 

Ten and Yunho made their way to their mates while they held onto the unconscious alpha. More pack members from neighboring packs started to pile in on the borders making Ten tell the two to leave immediately. "What about you?" Johnny asked, Ten just smiled at his mate. 

"We'll be fine. Make sure he gets rest. You guys helped a lot today, I know for sure my Alphas will be greatful." Ten said, Johnny smiled gratefully at his words. He kissed Ten quickly on the lips, motioning for him to go before other werewolves mistake them for ambushers. 

[][]

Kun and Taeyong ran through the forest where the pink haired wolf named Hongjoong ran until blue flames erupted in front of him. The sight of the familiar ability made the two sigh in relief. Kun opened his mouth until Taeyong suddenly screamed. 

The alpha turned to see the silver haired male kicked away from him by a few meters off of the steep hill where they stood. A wolf tackled Kun to the ground as the other went after Taeyong and where ever he landed from the hard kick. Kun grabbed its jaw, about to snap it in half until it was erupted into the bright blue flames. 

As the wolf burned alive and turned into ashes, Kun looked up to see Seonghwa standing in front of him with the pinkette passed out in his arms.


End file.
